Peasant Girl
by Rita-chan
Summary: Tohru is a lowly and lonely peasant. The Sohma family is royalty. An adventure waits inside as Tohru gets visitor from an unexpected guest..soon she gets stuck in the family drama without noticing. Romance, Action, and Suspense rolled together!
1. Sissy and the girl with the eye of a cat

Note from the author: This story is a king queen yada, yada, yada. So Tohru is as you know a peasant instead of a princess this time and the Sohma are a very royal family. Like Fruits Basket, Tohru parents die but I'm not going to tell you how yet. The other Sohmas will be introduced later on. I've read up to Fruits Basket 11 waiting for 12. I also made the young Sohma's 12 and Kyo and Yuki 17. Tohru is 16.Kisa is very OOC in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did I would be rich!

Chapter 1: A pure Girl and her tiger sister's day: Part 1

(I got it from the internet to lazy to get fruits basket number 10)

The Tiger

Good Qualities:

Courageous, Shy, Caring

Bad Qualities:

Over-Emotional, Short-tempered, Over-protective

Tohru's POV

A young girl that looked about 9 or 10 sat on my doorstep crying. Whatever dress she was wearing it was dirty brown now and torn on the edges. The girl had light orange hair that stop to her neck. Her eyes I could not see for hands covered them. Sorrow washed through me as I walked steadily towards her.

"Little girl, what is wrong?" I asked stopping myself in front of her. She looked up at me fear stricken. Now I can see her eyes, they are yellow, those of a cat. So cute!

I asked her once again what's wrong. She stood up as if getting out of my way. The girl could not talk but was sensible enough to move. She wiped her tears away as she looked down sniffing. I'm not cold-hearted enough to leave her so I asked a different question instead;

"Do you want to come in?"

She nodded her head twice. It shocked me though of how quick she answered. One of King Akito's rule is "never invite un-welcomed visitor into thy home." But she is just a little girl, one exception wouldn't count.

"My name is Tohru." I said pulling my hair back for a ponytail." Tohru Honda. I'm 16. What's yours? "

"You're…you're a peasant aren't you? " The girl said sitting at my table making her self at home. I had to open my mouth. How could she put it so, so bluntly?

"Yes…why do you ask? How do you know what I am?"

The girl just shook her head and pointed at my clothes. I was wearing a forest looking raggedy dress with an ugly cloak over it. My mother gave it to me saying:

Flashback:

"This cloak will protect you and that pretty face of yours."

"But mom not to be rude it doesn't fit me and it's ugly! How can something like this protect me?"

"Tohru, you can't hate something for the rest of your life. You have to see its true nature before you can actually say you do not like it, like…eating an onigiri."

"But mom I love onigiri!'

"I know you do but some don't. Do you understand what I am saying kiddo?"

"Sigh.Yes mom, you right."

End Flashback

After staring at me for awhile the girl said two words:

"…Kisa, 12."After saying that, she closed her eyes.

"Kisa" I repeated thinking about what she means. I know I'm not the smartest girl in the world or the dumbest it is just that sometimes I can be somewhat slow( remember peoples fan fiction)

"Kisa…"

"Hmm?"

"You can stay here as long as you like but leave when you want too, okay?"

"Sure thing, Tohru."

"Goodnight." Smiling sweetly I blew out the living room candle.

Regular POV

Tohru woke up early to cook breakfast. Her ugly green cloak covered the clothes beneath it. To her surprise, little Kisa was already there making scrambled eggs.

"Uhm…How did you?" managed the bewildered Tohru. Kisa just shrugged. Smiling, Tohru went to the pantry to get ingredients to help out.

"My friend, Maria, taught me. She is my cook's appr-"Kisa quickly covered her mouth causing the egg beater she held to drop. Tohru gasped and picked up the egg beater causing yolk to fly at her face.

"Are you all right? What happened? Did you burn yourself?"

Kisa giggled, then covered her mouth again. Her face struggled to hold back laughter, but her face lost. Kisa busted out laughing merrily on the floor, so hard tears were in her eyes. 'Even her laughing is cute' Tohru thought blushing of her idiocity if that is even a word. A good 3 minutes later Kisa smiled brightly at Tohru.

"I've…I've never laughed like that for days, or even months! The only peoples in my family that makes jokes is Uncle Shigure and Uncle Ayame. I miss them and the others…" Kisa said still smiling but with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me Kisa I'm going to go wash up. You can keep making breakfast if you want."

Tohru said walking towards the only bathroom in her home. She had heard what Kisa said and it made her think. What had happened yesterday that caused her to cry and be on her doorstep? Who was her family?

"Tohru?"

"Coming in a second!'

Tohru walked heisantly towards Kisa who was humming to herself. 'Boy does she have a big mood swing.' Tohru thought.

"Uhm, Kisa…? Where are you from?"

Kisa froze everything she was doing. For a split second, Tohru swore she saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly as soon as it came. Kisa's mood darken, turning to Tohru she whispered,

"All in due time, the answers to the questions you ask will be answered. For now let us just make the best of it."

Getting confused by the minute, Tohru nodded her head. She turned to the clock that had 7:20(She got up by 6:30.) and turned to Kisa.

"Uhm, Kisa could you go to work with me? It is not permanent but I do not want to leave you alone so…"

"What about breakfast?" Kisa questioned.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Nope."

"So do you want to go?"

"Sure!"

Kisa POV

Tohru has been real nice to me…though I'm not going to tell her anything…yet because I trust her somewhat. It is her aurora around her, her personality is so cheerful. She deserves to know yet she doesn't. Akito would surly behead her if she meddles with our secret, only then I can't help her. Poor Sissy.

Tohru bought me a new dress. Not as good as the dress Ayame made but good enough to wear. It is light orange with a big bow in the middle of it. Over it was a black coat.

As we walked I noticed what area we were in. Main road to the castle gates, not good!

I pulled the cloak farther over me to shade my face. By now the castle might be looking for me. Might! This daily time is when Maria goes shopping with the servants of the castle. If the servants can recognize me so can Maria.

Hoping we were not going into the castle, I pulled Tohru's sleeve causing her to jump a little.

"Tohru, where exactly do you work?"

"Well, erm, I am a waiter at Sun Rise Tavern"

Something about that place made every hair on my body on its end. It is like I heard it somewhere for it sounds oddly familiar.

Tohru grabbed my hand dragging me to the tavern right now complaining she was late. The tavern inside was dark so I can barely see anything….

Regular POV

A light flashed on what appears to be a stage. A red-headed girl stood in the center of a lime light on the stage.

"Kisa, you can watch this if you want, I'm going to go change." Tohru whispered.

Kisa nodded and took the nearest seat." But I'm warning you now, you really may don't want to see this, unless you love Yuki." Unknown to Tohru, Kisa made fake gagging sounds.

Something about the girl on the stage also made Kisa forgetful.' Why can't I remember?!' Kisa thought.

"Okay girls! Prince Yuki is throwing a ball this week! He is also of age to get married!"

"So is Prince Kyo, Motoko!"

"That's not the point! Go join Lady Kagura if you love Kyo, if she will let you! I'm just telling you now good by all, for when the prince sees my face, he will fall madly in love with me! When we get married I will remember you all!'

Soon an argument broke out on who Yuki is going to marry. Kisa growled in her throat. She remembered now! This is the hangout place for the Prince Yuki Fan Club! During the morning it is open for the club, and during the evening it is a regular tavern. Just because Motoko father owns half of it. Kisa glared at the girls. The tiger inside her didn't like them one bit. 'Because of them, Yuki and Kyo have become much colder to everyone' she thought. Tohru came back in a purple dress with a white apron tied in a bow in the back. She had a cup of milk in her hand which she offered to Kisa, who eagerly drank it.

"Thank you Sissy!"

"Sissy?' Tohru asked." Short for sister?"

"Yes…you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Ehh?! Of course not!" Tohru said smiling.

Motoko and Meniume (forgot name) argued about what they are naming Yuki's kids when Motoko saw Kisa. She gasped and rushed over to Kisa putting her hands on Kisa's shoulders. Kisa didn't look afraid one bit. Instead it looked like she was read to pounce.

"You're…you're Y—"

"Could you please get your hands off of me?"

Motoko flinched but didn't remove her hands. Tohru panicked and thought of what her mom would do in a situation like this. Taking one hand she placed her fingers in two parts of her neck and pushed causing Motoko to fall down. Everyone stared at Tohru including the PYFC (Prince Yuki Fan Club) then Motoko, then back to Tohru. An awkward silence followed.

"OMG! You killed her!" "The king will here of this and kill you!" "No he won't! Ha good riddance!" -this one came surprisingly from Kisa (way OOC)

Tohru couldn't stand the yelling and grabbed Kisa's hand dragging her outside the tavern. Kisa smirked inside her head yet she acted sad. "Sissy, did you kill her?" Kisa asked even though she already knew the answer to that. Her cousin, Kyo taught her one day while he was training. 'Use it for self-defense or to protect others.' he said. 'It won't kill them just make them unconscious.'

"No…I just knocked her out…not physically… I mean…—"

Kisa just went and hugged the off guard Tohru.

"Thanks sissy, for sticking up for me! But what about your job?"

Tohru giggled to herself." I want to quit but I really need a job…"

"Maybe I can help…."said an unknown voice.


	2. Meet the cowboy?

**_Rita: Updated right now, finally! _**

**_Itachi: Uhm I suggest you take cover from the reviewers and readers…_**

**_Rita:hides behind chair I'm sooo sorry_**!

**_Itachi: She does not own Furuba or the Chinese zodiac meanings or MPD, but she does own the story._**

**Authors Note**: I have no clue on what the pairings should be, if nobody gives me one, I might as well just make it another no pairing story. Oh this is a long chapter since I didn't update. XD

**Animeluvr4lyfe: **Sorry I update late but…yah please don't hurt me XD

**Princess of Thieves: **Sorry Yuki will not be known yet; do you think I should pair him with Tohru? Thanx for reviewing!

**Night**: Thanx a lot :)

Chapter 2: Meet the cowboy?

The cow

Good Qualities: Easy Going, Resourceful, Opened Minded, kind

Bad Qualities: MPD (multiple Personality disorder), goes in to rage if really mad, can't decide easily…

**Ye Ole Flashback** (: P)

_Kisa walked silently in to her cousin's chamber. Few People were allowed inside of the chamber and Kisa was luckily one of them. Lady Rin was known as the rebellious horse of the castle, always trying to do what she thinks is best for her. Because of that, she is not allowed to leave her room under any circumstances; the guards outside her room are one reason why. Before speaking, the little tiger cleared her throat to make her presences known._

"_Lady Rin, do you know if Haru is in the castle to-day? He promised to play with me." Kisa said giving a little pout to her cousin. Rin turned her head wearily at the girl before turning back to the window. Her midnights raven hair poured down her back stopping at her mid-thigh. Cascading on to her pale skin that other girls in the castle envied and wished they had. Once again Rin stared back at Kisa giving her a truthful reply._

"_Your guess is as good as mine. Currently I'm not allowed to leave my room but if you see him, tell him there is something urgent I need to tell him"_

_Kisa nodded and walked hastily back to Rin's Door. She suddenly stopped and gave a questioning look at her older cousin, curiosity getting the best of her._

"_What must you tell him that is so important?"_

_Rin never turned her head around to look at Kisa, but Kisa could tell she wasn't going to answer. So instead of waiting for a reply, she walked out of Rin's room wondering what the answer is. Unknown to her Rin did give a reply but only for her to hear._

"_Don't mettle Kisa, after all curiosity killed the cat."_

**Flashback Ended **

(Tohru's POV)

I turned around quickly, taking stance the way mother taught me for self-defense. 'It must be another rabid Prince Yuki Club member' I thought frustrated, tired of dealing with them. As soon as I did, I almost fell over in confusion. For there was a boy in front of me that had black roots, but white hair…how was this possible? It couldn't be a demons trick. His attire also confused me for he had royal clothes that only noble men were allowed to wear. He must be from the castle, or upper town. (A/N: Upper town is the rich part of the village that is closer to the castle than the other homes. People that work in the castle live their, except for servants and knights) The boy, who looked around my age, gave a little smirk as if knowing what I was confused about. Kisa gave me a silent tug at the bag of my cloak. She stared up at me with her yellow eyes, which tinted with an unknown emotion swirling around. She whispered behind me,

"We must leave. That man knows me, I can not be—"

"Hello Kisa." The boy who was forgotten at the moment interrupted. "Why do you want to leave so soon? When I just offered your pretty friend here for some help on looking for a job?" He gestured towards me. I would've blushed at the comment, but Kisa once again tugged my robe, a little harder now.

"Sissy, this boy is an enemy to me, a traitor as you must say…"she turned and glared at him. "For now, we must leave. This traitor is nothing but trouble; we must go before a scene starts"

The boy's little smirking disappeared as he gave Kisa a stony look. His grey eye's seemed to gleam with sorrow but his face said other wise.

"Kisa" he said quietly. "You must understand that everybody wants you back home, they are all worried, including me. Can't you just forget about the past and come back?" I turned to Kisa watching the scene in awe. He must be a relative if he wants her back—

"Hatsuharu, my home is here now with sissy and I'm not going back to-to that demon's lair! It was nice meeting you but good day, and please don't tell the others where I am." With that said, Kisa stalked off to home without turning back. I stood rooted in my place wondering if I should apologize to the boy, or follow Kisa back home. Either way I would have to ask someone about this whole occasion.

"There is a job opening at a shop called "Little Fantasy, Little Paradise" just a little to the north of town. I'm sure you can get enough to pay for both you and Kisa." The boy known as Hatsuharu said." The pleasure to meet you, Lady…"

"Uhm, I'm sorry b-but I'm j-just a peasant I-I have no status." I stuttered fully aware I was embarrassing my self. Hatsuharu gave a little smirk before wagging his finger.

"You do take care of Kisa right? That makes you have a status like the rest of us, a very special status that doesn't consist of royalty, but loyalty to others. Maybe I should become a peace writer…" Hatsuharu trailed off staring into space. A sweat bead rolled down my head.

"Thank You for the kind comment Sir Hatsuharu and thank you about the job offer." I said giving a bow. "Though I do have one question…"

Hatsuharu shook his head and put his hand up. "I'm not the one you should be asking. Besides tell Kisa I'm sorry and that I never meant to hurt her okay? See you and Kisa later." Haru turned and walked away into the busy crowd on Main Street.

_Flashback_

"_Haru, Where are you?" Kisa yelled into his room. "I give up wanting to play with you! I just need to tell you something important!" She sighed, it's been three hours and still no sign of her favorite cousin. "Where can you be?" Kisa asked herself before walking out of the room._

_She walked silently in the hall looking down at her hands not watching where she was going. When she looked up it was too late and she bumped into one of her other favorite cousins. "Hiro! I'm so sorry!"_

_Her cousin Hiro rubbed his head softly then began to put all his attention on Kisa._

"_Are you alright? I'm sorry I never meant to run into you." He yelled with a worried expression on his face. Kisa laughed before shaking her orange hair._

"_I'm okay, I'm okay! You are beginning to sound like Lord Ritsu!" she giggled before staring into his light brown eyes. "I was just wondering about where Haru could've gone he disappeared from the castle again. I-I'm just worried about him"_

_Hiro's eyes swirled a little green as he looked up towards the ceiling._

"_Did you check the Main living room? He probably just got lost inside the forest and just now got home. The stupid cow always forgets where he is when he travels. One of theses day he is going to forget where he lives! Then no one could help him then. What about me Kisa, you can play with—"_

"_Thanks Hiro! Thanks a lot for your help!" Kisa interrupted hugged her blushing cousin then ran off to the Main Living room. Hiro stared at her running form and ran a hand through his hair. "What about me Kisa?"_

_Soon enough, when she reached the Main Living Room, Hatsuharu was there sitting in a chair staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression on his face. His face slowly turned to her before he began to apologize._

"_I'm so sorry I didn't play with you early its just that I got lost again…"Haru trailed off. Kisa shook her head and smiled lightly at him._

"_It's okay as long as you are safe." Haru grinned and gave his cousin a pat on the back. _(A/N: Awwww!) _"Another thing, Lady Rin needs to talk to you about something urgent."_

_Hatsuharu stopped hugging her and gave Kisa a stony look. All relief escaped from his eye as fear took its place. "I guess I will play with you after I talk to her." Kisa nodded understanding how Rin is. She walked back to her room satisfied she finished her mission._

_Flashback Ended_

Kisa's POV

I sat down on Tohru's front step and sighed. Yes I already forgot that this is Tohru's house and not mine so I guess I have to wait until she comes home. She is still on Main Street talking to Haru, probably asking questions. It's only been a day and I'm already seeing my family again although I want to escape from them. The scars on my back still hurt from that day. Just being with Tohru makes me happy enough; I'm not ready yet to confront the Sohma family yet, and for that matter I was not even prepared to meet Haru again. Especially when he went black…

Tohru suddenly walked in front of me shyly before bowing repeatedly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Kisa! Oh I'm such a bad guardian and sister! Youv'e couldv'e been kidnapped and oh i'm not even going to think about that!" Tohru rambled on and on. I smiled at my sissy with wonder and admire. She was being a perfect person and she didn't even know it.

_Last Flashback (I promise)_

_Slamming echoed through out the castle halls, as maids and servants scrambled around aware of the situation. Lady Kisa stepped out of her chambers and looked curiously down the hall. Outside Haru's room, chairs were being mercilessly thrown out. Lord Momiji stood out in the hallways also watching the scene with horror._

"_Kisa, Kisa, It's horrible!"the bunnyyelled exasperating, throwing his hands up in the air. "Haru turned Black again, but this is the angriest he's been!" He clasped his hands toghether with fear."What will we do?"_

K_isa secretly wondered if this had anything to do with Rin. Maybe something Rin said made him angry! Curiosity once again getting the better of her, she walked cautiosly up to Hatsuharu's room, ignoring her cousin's protest._

_"Haru, did Rin do this to you? Calm down! You can talk to me about it! She talked me earlier!" Kisa yelled hoping he would listen to her. Items being thrown out the room stopped, and a few seconds later a raging haru was a few inches infront of her._

_"SHE TOLD YOU? IF YOU KNEW YOU SHOULDV'E TOLD ME KISA__!"_

___"Whatareyoutalkingabout..." Kisa said scared ofHatsuharu._

_"SHE BROKE UP WITH ME AND YOU KNEW!" Black Haru yelled picking up Kisa by the wrist. Everything happened in slow motion, Momiji watched in horror as Haru threw Kisa across the hall. She hit the wall and landed on the floor with a thud. Haru saw what he had done and ran out of the castle away from what he had done._

End Flashback_

* * *

_

Peoples this chapter may be done but it sucked!...Oh well...reveiw


	3. Confrontations and Sneaky Bunnies

Hellllllllllllllo! I finally decided I'm in my bringing back stories from the dead mode so here is the newest chapter. I will try to be more active but school is becoming a pain ya know? If I'm not here I am on deviant art. Sersly.

Thanks to reviewers long time ago: **uriko,** **YoungMitsuk,**** jettboard, ****melting snowflake** ,**Princess of Thieves**

* * *

Charateristics of the Rabbit:

Good things: Good listeners, kind and sweet by nature, and are therefore often sought out as popular and trusted friends(the first is opposite of momiji in this chappie -o-)

Bad things: frustrated(not angry) if kept a secret from, very cautious, nosy

Chapter 3: Confrontations and Sneaky Bunnies

That night, Tohru was lost in thought as she notice her daily boring dead life was suddenly becoming more….alive. She never felt this way since her mother was alive. She never expected to gain another family member in only a day, but now she feels as if her life now has a purpose to it. To make Kisa happy, and that will make her happy as well…

Blowing out her own candles Tohru stared up at her ceiling into a restless slumber…

_Mom if you can hear me, please show me the way into being someone brave…like…you…_

At the Castle:

Lord Momiji isn't the nosy type. He knows when he shouldn't barge in to people business, but after seeing Hatsuharu come home with that heart-breaking expression at almost midnight as he was kitchen-raiding, Momiji had a feeling that it had something to do with the little tiger. He was curious. He had nothing else to do, he hadn't used all his energy up so he wasn't tired, but since he was missing his cousin Kisa like some of the castle member do, he had to know if she was alright.

So, trying to be sneaky, the bunny watch as Hatsuharu made his way to the back of the castle, and into the 90 acre moonlit forest-garden. At first he thought the cow was going to run away again, but to his surprised he halted and stared hard at a tree. Momiji squatted down next to a statue which had all zodiac animals, and tried to see what caught Haru's attention. Hatsuharu stared a little longer at the tree and finally bent down or what Momiji thought to pick up something. After picking up the object, what happened next was so unexpected that Momiji flinched as the cow hurled a, rock maybe (?), at the same tree.

A small growl erupted and a familiar red head jumped down, on both feet, in front of the tree. The blonde recognized Prince Kyo's trademark scowl and watch the scene in silence as his two cousins began to talk.

"What was that for you damn cow?"

"I knew you were over here...I just needed to talk to someone about Kisa. I saw her today in the market." Realization hit the cat as he slumped down lazy against the tree, waiting for him to continue.

"Well?"

"She called me a traitor. I didn't even get to talk to her for she ran away!" Hatsuharu sighed, sitting down on the grass." I didn't even get to apologize." The redhead prince scoffed knowing fully why she had that reaction, he heard of the incident from a group of gossiping maids one day. He was neutral to the whole thing not favoring either of his cousins, Kyo really doesn't like drama.

"What did you expect," he smirked with no humor," opening arms ending with a hug? The girl is by herself for Pete's sake! She can go where she damn please now that she escaped Akito clutches….being the bastard he is he probably could careless. Knowing that she will eventually have to come back unless she wants to be kill—"

"ENOUGH!" the white hair boy shouted loudly slightly turning black, earning a little echo from the forest. "YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT IF THE ZODIAC SEPERATES AND AKITO FINDS OUT, HE'LL—"I love cutting off sentencesMomiji was trying to hear the conversation by leaning around the fountain, but after the sudden out burst he suddenly fell, giving a small cry, small enough to make both his cousins snap their head sharply into his direction.

"WHO'S THERE?" The bunny silently prayed that he wouldn't get caught.

"SHOW YOURSE—AUGGH!" The redhead prince brought his fist back after punching the now black Haru. "What was that for you stupid cat?" he hissed in pain cradling his wound. Kyo gave his cousin a silent glare and turned his attention to a castle window. Haru turning back white looked as well, knowing well enough which window Kyo was looking at.

Momiji, noticing how quiet it was, dared to glance at his cousin's, yet when he did he saw both red eyes and brown stare at the castle. Deciding to look himself, he almost felt his heart stop when he saw what they were staring at. For there, under the moonlight, curtains rustle into the air from the balcony's open door from the most respected and feared king's room. Had he seen them? Or more importantly, had he heard them?

o

The next day…

Tohru POV

Kisa seems on the edge more than ever, even more than yesterday when I found her. I never knew what kind of family she came from but now I know it isn't a poor one. I offered to help her bathe this morning,in a mother-sisterly way hoping to make her relax rather than be so tense but she politely refused claiming she can do it. She was so sad looking I felt my heart clench at her depression. I decided hopefully that once I tell her about the job tryouts she will lighten up.

After waiting a while, she finally came out the small bath room wearing the only dress I could provide. She must of notice my uneasiness for she gave me a large smile and shook her head.

"Don't worry sissy, it doesn't bother me." But that's the thing, it bothers me! If I could I would lend her some of my clothes but of course they do not fit her. Hopefully, my job will pay more than what is required, no no NO! That is only if I get the job! That's just trying to decide what's going to happen to me, mother told me about that. Never let your hopes get in the way of your goal. I'm so anxious…so nervous…so-

"Sissy, something wrong?"

I looked at back to the person in front of me and realized I should tell her about the job. For one thing, the one who offered it was that mysterious boy who Kisa seem to dislike and if I don't tell her.


End file.
